Wings That Guard
by ladyasile
Summary: There's nothing better than to have someone there with you when you're hurt and depressed. Shonen ai. HK


A/N: A late Father's Day story. Special thanks to my beta Brokenshardsofmyheart99! Enjoy! And sorry for big mistakes in this story. I'm practically blind at the moment.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

**

* * *

**

Wings That Guard

* * *

There were always certain occasions in his life that he had to miss out on. Almost no one noticed the ache that it caused him, but how would they when he made it a point to keep his personal life a secret? After realizing how much his mother meant to him, he began to ponder on how his life would have been if he had had a father in his new life. Those thoughts always arouse some odd feeling within him, and that made him stop thinking.

Yet there was that one day where he had to bear more than he ever thought possible. He told himself that it never bothered him, but it was a lie that he knew he wanted that lie to be the truth for once in his life. There were sons and daughters now hurrying off to buy gifts, gifts that he did not need. True, he had a mother who loved him very a great deal, but at times he knew that he and she were both lacking something.

Sighing at the sight of the many people buying gifts in the store in front of him, he turned his back on all of them and went home. His walks home were at times filled with girls and boys asking him out on dates or asking for his help on homework, but today he walked alone. It appeared as if everyone was busy with something, except him. Even his mother had gone out, he noticed when he got home.

Pretending to not have something bothering him, he made his way to his room. Once in there, he took off his school uniform and slipped into street clothes. There was no homework to be completed, he remembered. He had finished it while still in school, avoiding having to talk to anyone. However, now that he thought about it, it wasn't a good idea. Lingering thoughts kept reminding him of that day, like a film that he wanted to go away from but could not. Almost without noticing, he picked up the telephone from his study desk. However, before he could dial, a knock on the window stopped him.

"Hiei," he acknowledged. The demon gave him a scowl and pointed at the window. Kurama got the hint and walked over to it. "Sorry, I must have locked it by accident."

The demon entered his room and placed his katana against the wall. "Not like I expect you to keep it open all the time for me," he said. It was true, though. Still he felt bad about not remembering that Hiei entered from that opening. "You look more pensive than usual."

He turned to face Hiei wit a soft smile. "Perhaps. Would you care to hear why?" The look on the demon's face made him giggle. "Relax, it's a joke." As much as he wanted to say otherwise, he knew this was for the best. The less anyone was involved, the better.

It caught him off guard when he heard Hiei say, "Why not? It's better than having you screw up in some mission we might get stuck with later on." His eyes had widened, but he composed himself back into the Kurama that Hiei knew.

"No, I was joking," he said, trying to end that conversation. However, it wasn't working since the ruby-eyed demon kept gawking at him. "Hiei, it's fine," he tried to reassure him.

The demon raised an eyebrow. "It's your wretched life," he said before sitting down on the floor of the room. After getting comfortable, he raised his head and looked at Kurama. "So what's this thing that's making all those humans go out and buy stuff?"

Taking in a long breath, he laughed. It wasn't funny at all, but having Hiei ask the question was. He was the last person in Kurama's mind that would have ever been curious about that day. Earning a strange look from the demon, he straightened himself up. "Forgive me. It wasn't anything you said, Hiei," he cleared up. "Tomorrow is Father's Day… We celebrate our fathers as gratitude for all they've done." It seemed Hiei caught on at once.

"You don't have one," Hiei pointed out. Kurama nodded at Hiei's statement. "Is that why your sulking?" he asked.

Once again, Kurama nodded, but he didn't notice until it was too late. "Yes," he said, giving in before he denied it much longer. "I've felt that there's something missing… After admitting that it was a father, I began to think on all that Mother and I lacked… Do I really bring her enough happiness, for us both?"

A stalwart-like grip on his hair made him hiss. "First, you don't bring joy to yourself or her. And second… Move on!" Hiei released his grasp and turned away from Kurama.

Yes, the words were cruel, but within himself, he found them to be the truth. As long as he hid who he really was from her, he would never find bliss. All they had was an illusion. The second thing Hiei had said stung. It reminded him of those he had lost before, something he never wanted to go through again. Yet, even though Hiei had spoken the harsh words, he remained there. Was he waiting to be punished? No, he was there for another reason.

"Hiei…" he whispered. It was then that he remembered why Hiei remained there. The reason made him smile, though it was far from a happy one. It was odd that the pain he shared with Hiei was what comforted him in the end. "Thank you," he said.

Once Hiei looked up, Kurama kissed him. Neither backed away or feigned shock… Though it was the eve of something they both lacked, it felt bearable now. There were many obstacles ahead, but sometimes all that's important is in the present.


End file.
